


4/20 Birthday

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 420 blaze it, F/M, happy birthday luci, obligatory weed post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lucina's Sweet Sixteenth, and Severa knows the only way to celebrate. (Minor drug use, minor sexual contact)</p>
            </blockquote>





	4/20 Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say first that while there is no explicit sex between characters, there is sexual contact. Just normal teenager stuff. There is also drug use. Because 420 blaze it.  
> This takes place in the same universe as my multific Picture Perfect. This is set about four years later.

“…happy birthday to Lucina! Happy birthday to you!” She blew out the candles on the massive cake Noire had baked. It could have easily fed not only Lucina’s entire family, but also Owain and Severa’s. It was a white vanilla sugar frosting on a vanilla cake with sliced strawberries on top, with the elegant cursive that said _Happy Birthday Lucina!_ Severa thought it would be funny to put a 4, 2, and 0 candle on top instead of Lucina’s 16. Lucina let her, because she didn’t understand the reference, and just wanted to make Severa happy.

It took a while to explain to the girl what the phrase “420 blaze it” meant. “But why April 20th? Why blaze? This phrase seems so silly.” Severa rolled her eyes and groaned, and Owain laughed at his cousin’s naiveté. Lucina was smart, but she could be incredibly dense.

Around her were her cousin and best friend, Owain and Severa, as well as three of her classmates, Noire and Yarned, who were dating, and Inigo. Inigo cut dance practice, much to his mother’s chagrin, but he was determined to go. He had a huge crush on Lucina, and wanted to be there on her big day. He was the Vice President of the Student Council, and seeing Lucina in charge, as the President, made his heart skip a beat at least twice a day.

After only a quarter of the cake was eaten (“Maybe I was a little overzealous,” Noire had said to her boyfriend Yarne), they all went to Severa’s room. It was Severa’s idea to hold the party at her house. Her mother had gone out of town with her fiancé, and it _was_ Lucina’s sweet sixteenth. She should spend it with her friends. As it was, Lucina didn’t want a super special party; in fact, this was what she wanted all along. Her parents agreed, and let her be with her friends unchaperoned. They trusted her.

They shouldn’t have trusted Severa though.

Severa turned on a movie, something called _Cheech and Chong_ on Netflix, and she looked to Owain as she pulled a shoebox from under her bed, giggling. Lucina seemed puzzled as to what was in the box and why everyone started whispering. When Owain opened a window, she was very concerned.

“Severa, what’s going on?”

“I’m about to make your birthday fantastic,” Severa insinuated. She opened the box and Lucina saw things she never saw before.

There was an oblong pipe, straight, with a large bowl and a small hole on the side. There was some other contraption, with a long stem much like a chimney, and a bowl with a small silver funnel. Owain put water in this one. There was a medicine vial with some green leaves that looked a lot like shredded oregano.

And then it hit Lucina. The 420 jokes. This was marijuana, and Severa intended to make Lucina smoke it.

Lucina wasn’t entirely naïve. She had known some people to do it, but never hung around the type. Or so she thought. As it turned out, many of her friends smoked. According to Severa, the only one who didn’t was Kjelle, and that was because she was in sports.

“Severa, I don’t know…” Lucina muttered. She eyed the pipe and bong curiously.

“You’ve got to try it once. But it _is_ up to you. I’m not making you do it. You can watch the movie with us, and we can smoke. You can still stay over. It doesn’t matter. It’s your party. I just think we should celebrate the best national holiday.” Severa loaded the bowl of the pipe carefully. Lucina eyed it and held her hand out.

“I’ll try it. I’m…curious.”

“ _That’s_ my best friend! Here you go! You get the greens!”

Lucina’s eyebrows furrowed. “The what?”

Severa rolled her eyes while everyone else laughed. “I’ll explain the jargon later. Just smoke. I’ll teach you.”

Severa went through the motions with Lucina, who surprisingly caught on quickly, and Lucina took her first inhale of the devil’s lettuce. She didn’t cough or smoke. She was like a pro already.

“Nice!” Severa loaded up the bong too. “Now for the bong. You’re getting _so stoned_ tonight. You are gonna be high for days.”

Lucina almost choked. “What?!”

Owain guffawed. “Not really Luci. You can’t be high for _that_ long.”

Lucina nodded, a little put off now, but inhaled on the bong once Severa showed her how. She was almost breathless. This method was stronger, but the rush of what felt like adrenaline was calming and pleasing. Lucina felt like she was on Cloud 9.

Being high felt so good.

They passed the pipe and bong around, both going in opposite directions. They both met at Lucina, who smoked both fervently. She was sitting next to Inigo, and was so high at this point that she rested her head on his shoulder, chortling and giggling and throwing a girlish fit of joy. Inigo blushed, but in the dark one couldn’t see, and he chuckled with her. He put his arm around her carefully. He normally was so straightforward with girls, but this one, one he genuinely liked, made him nervous.

They passed the pipe and bong around the circle until both were cashed. Owain went to clean them out, and Yarne put on some trap music that they could chill too. Severa danced to it, though it looked more like swaying dizzily, and Lucina bobbed her head, sinking deeper into Inigo’s side. He held her tighter.

Owain started telling this grandiose story that Severa claimed was made up, but Lucina and Inigo weren’t paying attention. They started talking, whispering to each other as to not interrupt or disturb the others.

“This is the best birthday ever,” Lucina whispered. “I’m glad I’m spending it with everyone like this. I’m having a great time.”

“I’m glad, Lucina. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Thanks for coming.” Lucina looked up at him through half lidded, red eyes. “I never get to talk to you outside of Council. I like this.” She snuggled in deeper.

Inigo was shocked she was being so forward. The weed hit her hard. “I do too, Luci. Is it okay I call you that?”

“Sure. Everyone else does.” She kept staring at him. He saw the mark in her eye, an interesting birthmark of some sort of swirled shape.

“You have gorgeous eyes, Luci.”

She blushed. He could see it since he was so close to her. “Thank you…”

They stared at each other a while. Then, Lucina said something Inigo never thought she’d say.

“I really want to kiss you.”

Inigo felt a small sweat break out. But who was he to deny a pretty lady? He obliged.

Soft lips met harder ones. They lingered, but then Lucina deepened the kiss. Inigo opened his mouth and swallowed Lucina’s, their tongues meeting gently. She sat up, never breaking contact, and they turned more towards each other. Lucina was ready to straddle him when she heard Severa drawl, “This is _definitely_ better than the movie.” Lucina fell off Inigo, feeling his spit on her mouth.

“I… I don’t know what came over me…?” Lucina’s head spun and her vision was shaking. She still felt good, but she also felt embarrassed and dizzy.

“Don’t let us stop you, Luci. Go in another room, if you want to make out so badly.”

Lucina blinked dumbly at Severa for a solid ten seconds. Then she got up, pulling Inigo up. Both nearly fell.

Lucina led him to the living room, and they both collapsed on the couch. He fell on top of her, and didn’t realize how bad this looked to an outsider. What mattered was the girl he liked was under him and she wanted to kiss him. So he did.

They made out for a long time. Eventually his teenage hands were curious and he trailed his fingers from her hair to her fair neck, tickling her. She giggled into his mouth, and he continued, his index finger looping itself in the black bow of her round collared white button down. He untied it with one stroke, and went to unbutton her shirt.

“Oh wait, no.” Lucina pushed his hand away. “I don’t want you touching me like that.”

Inigo, though disappointed, did as she said. His mother raised him to be a gentleman, even though he was a flirt. “Of course. I should have asked.”

“It’s fine. You’d think I would be, in this situation, but no. But you can grab my thigh.” She led his hand to her thin thigh. He gripped it.

“Like that?” He tested his grip. She nodded.

They went back to kissing. Inigo was unbearably aroused, but he wasn’t going to do anything to or with Lucina. For one, he didn’t even have a condom. For two, he wouldn’t know what to do anyway, because he was still a virgin. For three, Lucina didn’t want to. And for four, it would be incredibly tacky to do this on Severa’s mother’s couch.

He did grind against her hips, as he had to find _some_ relief, and when she cried out, it sent ripples of arousal down to his groin again. He ground against her more. And she moaned.

“Please keep doing that…” Lucina gasped. She bucked her own hips. “That felt really good.”

So Inigo did, and he didn’t go past her boundaries. He grinded and bucked until she let out the longest moan yet. Her eyes popped opened, the whites red as rubies, and she took a shaky breath.

“Are you okay?” He asked. She was twitching beneath him.

“I… I think I just had my first orgasm.” She stared at the ceiling, in complete and utter shock.

“Oh… Oh Naga, I’m sorry, Lucina, I didn’t want it to get that far…”

“No… It felt good. I’m glad you did it.”

“Oh…” He was still aroused. “Can I keep doing it?”

“You didn’t…?” She wasn’t sure how to phrase it. He shook his head.

“Well, then do it until you do.” So he did.

It only took another minute, but his moan was long, and Lucina liked the perfect O his mouth made and the look of pleasure that etched into his brows and jawline. She had her legs around him until he was done, squeezing him.

“Oh gods, Lucina, that _did_ feel great.” Inigo, unlike most boys, had never masturbated before. He wanted to wait until he finally got with a girl to feel that feeling. He was glad he did.

Lucina had a look of concern on her face. “Does this mean we’re no longer virgins?”

Inigo thought about it. He never went too deep into what made someone a virgin. He always thought traditional sex was what took virginity, but seeing that there were other ways of having sexual contact, he wasn’t so sure now.

“I mean, I guess technically we’re not, but it’s not like I was inside you. So, like, maybe we’re half-virgins.”

“I lost half my virginity to you?” She laughed. “I like that. That’s…sweet.”

He chuckled at her response. He held her hand for a bit until he saw the wet stain on his pants. He went to clean up in the bathroom. Lucina felt an uncomfortable wetness, but overall there was nothing obvious about what just happened. She wore little makeup and saw in the reflection of the TV that it wasn’t messed up.

Inigo came out, thankful he had on dark jeans, and they both decided they’d go back to Severa’s room, holding hands.

This was the best birthday Lucina ever had.


End file.
